School Days and Demonic Posession
by Deadwr3n
Summary: Dean and Sam find a wormhole while investigating a demon that has possessed a town and find themselves attending the prom of one of their old high schools, with a few key differences. Now Sam has to try and find their way back, while Dean is wondering if staying might not be so bad. Season 4 era.
1. Investigations

Dean and Sam find a wormhole while investigating a demon that has possessed a town and find themselves attending the prom of one of their old highschools, with a few key differences. Now Sam has to try and find their way back, while Dean is wondering if staying might not be so bad. Season 4 era.

Sam and Dean pulled into the small town of haven, Ohio, a town where Sam had discovered reports of strange goings on, such as demonic omens and the lack of communication with the outside world.

Dean grabbed the knife and held it, ready to swing at the slightest bit of danger. Sam grabbed nothing, despite his brothers insistance, he had decided to rely on the powers granted to him by the demonic blood pulsing through his veins.

Dean looked around, even though they were in the middle of the highstreet, there was nobody to be seen. Dean really hoped everybody was still alive, despite a feeling in the back of his mind that they probably weren't. Then he saw it,people were moving around in the town hall.

Slowly, Sam opened the door, while dean held the knife, ready to strike. When Sam sneaked through the door he saw something surreal. It looked like a grand feast had been prepared, people were eating and laughing. Talking with people that they seemed to be close with. But something felt off, almost forced about the proceedings.

So when two kindly looking old women offered Sam and Dean a single chocolate ring donut each on two seperate silver platters, Sam was suspicious. Dean however, felt less inclined towards suspicion and put the entire thing in his mouth, smiling goofily at Sam, in the way he always did when he knew he was doing something that would irritate him.

Almost instantly Sam saw the change. Dean ran off to converse with some middle-aged guy in a suit, talking about how it'd "been too long" and "weather the offer for a job for Dean was still open" It was strange, to say the least.

That was untill he asked what was inside the donut, making sure to tear off some and drop it, to make it look like he had bitten into it. The old lady's eyes turned into that particular "I've got the upper hand and I'm using the advantage to get revenge" look that most people see so rarely in everyday life. Then her eyes had the demonic black slowly seep into them, as if a few drips were falling down the surface. Consuming the cornea, parisitically clinging to the pupil, Invading the iris. ((yeah, I know, dumb alliteration, I know.))

To Sam, it gave the weird impression that only part of the demon was actually in her, as if it was in everybody else as well. Then the old woman smiled, a smile which was too big for her face, rather than a creepy smile it was almost comforting, he felt like he would trust her entirely if it wasn't for the demonic eyes. Although, considering the fact that he had spent the time his brother had been in hell, and much of the time after with a friendly demon, the effect of the black eyes was lessened.

What Sam was curious about however, was how Dean had been posessed, and he obviously had, since he was acting so strange. He had both the tattoo and the necklace to ward off demonic posession, so he should have been safe.

Sam went and looked around, greeting people as he went, they didnt seem to wish him any harm, in fact they seemed perfectly friendly, he wondered if he'd found some sort of reunion of friendly demons.

That was until the moment he slipped into the next room. It was built like an altar for a religion, marble floors and walls and a marble pedastle. With two major differences. Blood, and a whole lot of it lined the floor. As if many people had been dragged, and it had been used to paint weird symbols on the walls. The second was that, just above the altar, there was what could only be described as a void. Rather than anything describable it was the utter lack of anything. It scared Sam more than he had ever been in all his years of hunting.

So that's the first chapter of hopefully many, I have the next couple plotted out, expect some fun shipping, mostly Destiel. Make sure to review and let me know what you think because I haven't written a fic in a while so I might be a bit rusty... :P I hope you enjoyed this first chapter


	2. Confusion, Despair and Time Travel?

Sam turned around to see an old lady smiling at him with jet black eyes and lips twisted into an expression of spite. She took a step toward Sam and everything turned black, despite the demonic blood coursing through his veins, he could not resist her power.

When Sam woke up, he was sitting next to Dean in the backseat of the Impala, which was, weirdly enough, driving. He reached out for the steering wheel to stop them from crashing only to see a familiar pair of hands and a familiar face that they belonged to. John.

"What're you doing up Sammy? We're only half way there." Said John, he had a softer tone to his voice than he had heard in years. As if he was a child again.

"Dad, where are we going?" Sam asked, a strangely high pitched voice emerging from his lips.

"Haven, Ohio, this one's a long term stay, we're gonna be here for a whole six months, long enough for me to hunt down the vampires that are common around here and hopefully for Dean to graduate without being expelled again." John smiled as he said the last part, his eyes growing distant, as if remembering something from the long past.

"But Dad, Dean's..." Sam stopped himself from finishing the sentence. He realized that he must have traveled back in time to when he and Dean were in high school somehow, and it must be up to him to get them back, since it might not be the case that Dean was aware of what was going on.

Dean's Perspective

Dean had no idea what was going on, last he knew he had been eating a delicious donut given to him by the old ladies and then he was here, in the Impala, with a terrible hangover. He was staring out the window, seeing scenery that he had seen what he had assumed was only a few hours ago. The road leading up to Haven, Ohio. A single road surrounded on both sides by the thick forest that obviously was the lifeblood of a logging town. He only knew because of the tree that was far bigger than any he had ever seen before.A tree so huge that it seemed to block out the sky, the sun and all hope to ever see the sky again. It looked like the tree from Avatar, that film that Sammy had forced him to go and see one summer when they were hunting a ghost that was haunting a theater and killing people who went to clean the toilets.

Dean looked to his left and saw his Brother, Sam sat, with the most fearful eyes he had ever seen, before reaching over to grab the steering wheel, which was being held by Dad. When Sam talked he realized something was wrong with his voice. It was a girls voice. Dean was freaked out, the donut must have been some sort of freaky demon LSD. Now he just had to act normal and wait for the effects to wear off, if they ever did...

It was another hour or so before they reached Haven, during which Dean hoped the effects would expire, but of course they didn't. They signed into a motel 'until John could find somewhere more permanent' and Dean fell asleep on the couch, wondering what the future would hold for him.

OKAY that chapters probably a little short but i din't have long to write it so I'm just gonna go ahead and post it :) Leave reviews of what you think, and see you next time :P


End file.
